Screwed upcouldn't think of a title
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. No longer being written upon. takes place right before SerenaSailor Moon finds out she's the Moon Princess...my own four characters!


This is only the Prologue…uh, this happens right before Sailor Moon knows she's the Moon Princess.  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Is the Moon Princess going to be revealed?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Moon whispers, "Dear Darien…" just before a teardrop emerges from her eye and the rainbow crystals combine to form the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon transforms into the Moon Princess.  
  
"The Moon Princess…" gasps Artemis.  
  
"Serena's the Moon Princess?" Sailor Mercury sounds shocked.  
  
"Yeah, who on earth would have guessed Serena's the Moon Princess?" Sailor Jupiter says while stiffing.  
  
"Yeah…" echoes Sailor Venus.  
  
"Darien…" Serena cries (ok, not that loudly). Darien's head is now in her lap and she is holding his hand. "Please don't leave me, please, I need you…"  
  
"Princess…" Darien whispers, "You're free…"  
  
Serena looks confused but then she remembers the Moon Kingdom and all her memories are restored. "Just like in our dream… I remember now, I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom…(she goes into the story)"  
  
"Yes," Darien said softly, "I was Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
Zoycite butts in, "Enough of your silly little chatter! I want that Imperium Silver Crystal, and I'm going to get it! Zoy!"  
  
Serena raises her Crescent Moon Wand and on it the Imperium Silver Crystal. "Cosmic, Moon, Power." She whispers, her voice is quiet, yet the power behind it was powerful and overwhelming.  
  
The moment Zoycite was thrown against the wall behind her, a figure wearing a rainbow cloak that covered her whole body, not showing a piece of skin appeared. The symbol of Earth appeared wear the figure's forehead would have been, the symbol also appeared on Darien's forehead.  
  
Serena was the first to notice this and was puzzled by it. 'What's going on? Could Darien know her? Are they related in any possible way? They both have the symbol of Earth, how can that be?' Serena wondered.  
  
The figure leaned over and placed a white-gloved finger on Darien's forehead. Then the figure traced Darien's symbol. Her "powers" healed Darien from his injury. Just as he stirred, the figure disappeared.  
  
Serena stared at where the figure had appeared and vanished.  
  
Zoycite began to get up. She made a loud noise. As she began to stand it was oblivious she was trembling.  
  
Malachite appeared and looked at trembling Zoycite, then at the scouts and back again. He held Zoycite close to him.  
  
Just like the figure and appeared and vanished, Jadeite and Nephrite appeared. They started running toward the scouts.  
  
Serena turned her head and noticed they were running towards her. "Good Evening Jadeite, Hello Nephrite."  
  
Both bowed and answered, "Good Evening Princess."  
  
The Scouts stood there in shock.  
  
"Just who do they think they are?" Sailor Mars demanded.  
  
Sailor Jupiter echoed Sailor Mars's response, "What are they doing here?"  
  
Sailor Venus had no clue who they were and was confused, "Huh?"  
  
"Where'd they come from?" asked a puzzled Sailor Mercury.  
  
The scouts, Luna and Artemis ran over.  
  
"Are you okay princess?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Do they play a role in the Silver Millennium?" Sailor Mercury wondered out loud.  
  
Luna replied first, "Yes, they did Mercury."  
  
Artemis answered, "We'll tell you guys about them later and their roles."  
  
Malachite coldly stares at Jadeite, then Nephrite, then Luna, then Artemis, then Darien, then Princess Serena, then each scout.  
  
"Don't you touch them, Malachite," came Serena's voice.  
  
Sailor Mars stares in shock of what Serena has said then adds, "Hurt the Princess, and pay the price."  
  
"Move, and I'll shred you for what you've done, Malachite," Jadeite adds.  
  
"And this time you're not getting away with it," Nephrite includes.  
  
"I'm in." Sailor Jupiter echoes the others thoughts.  
  
"I'm never giving up," says Sailor Venus.  
  
"You mean We're," Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Venus.  
  
Serena looks at each one of them with a proud look on her face. She then glances at Darien and smiles. Darien was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Wha…What…What happened?" Darien asks.  
  
"Darien, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just say you were knocked out by that freak in his arms," Sailor Venus points out.  
  
Darien was going to stand up and fight Malachite and Zoycite, but was forced to remain laying in Serena's lap because Serena wasn't going to risk losing Darien again and she didn't want him to hurt himself.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Malachite's razor sharp voice.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Mars said, obliviously pissed.  
  
"I'm right behind you," Sailor Jupiter says raising her voice for the first time.  
  
"Fine," Malachite says, "Be prepared to die."  
  
Sailor Mars steps forward at calls forth her first attack, "Evil Spirits Disperse!"  
  
"Ha! That's the best you've got?"  
  
"Nah, just warming up."  
  
Malachite tries a sneak attack, but gets caught my Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter… Thunder…Crush!"  
  
"Thanx, Jupiter, owe ya one."  
  
"Nah, you don't owe me any thing."  
  
Out of nowhere Zoycite attacks, "Zoy!"  
  
Her attack sends Sailor Venus backwards.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus collapses.  
  
"Venus, no…" wails Serena.  
  
Venus's voice, "Come on Princess, I know we can win, believe it! Remember, I'm never leaving you guys!"  
  
"Thank You Venus…"  
  
In no time Sailor Mars and Jadeite collapsed. Sailor Mercury was sent flying and felt Sailor Jupiter with Nephrite to protect Serena and Darien.  
  
Malachite, "Ready to give up Sailor Twit?"  
  
"Ha! Never! You're a wimp! I'd never give up on the Princess's behalf."  
  
(laughing sounds) "Man, Malachite, you ARE a wimp! The last time I saw you, you were strong, or was that because I was little?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hmm… I'd say you should know me, since you killed me," answered the figure in a rainbow cloak, "Anyways, I am Forbidden, no that's not my name, the prophecy says I never lived, probably never existed, yet I stand before you in a cloak, Malachite, tell me, how is this possible?"  
  
"The only it's possible if you lived in another dimension," answered a curious Serena.  
  
"Ah, yes. I see you've grown Serenity."  
  
"You know my full name?" Serena gasped.  
  
"Yes. I'm not that stupid."  
  
"You were never that stupid," echoed another voice.  
  
"How could she be that stupid?" asked a male voice.  
  
The last voice was almost a yell, "Shut-up!!"  
  
It was clear that there were three females and only one male.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU WHO I WAS!!!!" screamed the rainbow cloaked figure.  
  
Malachite remained calm, "Yea, I know you did, but they didn't."  
  
The figure with the gold cloak stepped forward, "What are you going to do with our names?"  
  
"Go run and tell your mommy you met your worst nightmare? Opps, sorry Malachite, I forgot, you don't gotta mommy," the black/dark red cloak figure said. This figure and the rainbow cloaked figure started rolling over in laughter.  
  
"Nice one," said the rainbow cloaked figure in-between giggles.  
  
"Ha ha very funny," came the male voice.  
  
"Ha ha yourself," replied the black/dark red cloaked figure.  
  
"Let's get the battle over with," Malachite says.  
  
"Ha ha ha, catch me if you can," replied the rainbow figure.  
  
The figure then threw her cloak off revealing a 5' 7" senshi-ish warrior. She had black hair, that was cut off at an angle (longer in the front than in the back-it's at a 45 degree angle if you measured it from her shoulder (sideways)) and she had a long pigtail that reached her knees. Her eyes were blue and green, which reminded Darien of the ocean. She had a white bodice with a three-layered skirt (blue on top, then red, then green). Her belt was a silver ribbon with a silver star in the middle. She had boots that were mid thigh length and were white with a blue ribbon going around the top with a silver star in the middle (she boots are round at the tops). Her back bow faded from blue to red to green and had two red ribbons hanging from the back of her bow, while her front bow was fading from yellow to orange to red and the front bow was held up by a silver star that was half 3d with a flat backside. Her collar faded from red to orange to yellow to white (inside out) and had two silver stripes going around the edges. Her choker was blue with a silver star dangling from it. She had two round balls/puffs (like Eternal Sailor Moon) that sat on either side of her shoulders and were a transparent blue and two silver rolls at the ends. Her gloves were white and went mid upper arm. Her tiara was quite strange; it didn't look like anyone else's tiara. It went all the way around her forehead (not over the hair) instead of pointing down. The rounded part was gold and in the middle of it was a (gasp) silver star! She also had blue eye shadow on her eyelids.  
  
When she came out of the shadows fully, Serena noticed she had a silver/blue sword, which hung from her waist on a silver chain. The sword had a special mark/design on it in, which no one could read.  
  
The other three figures seemed to smile before throwing off their cloaks too. In place of their cloaks you had to notice that there was another girl with black hair, a blonde haired girl and the boy also had black hair. The girl who had just thrown her cloak off looked quite a bit like the boy.  
  
The blonde and black haired girls had senshi like outfits yet, they were quite different. The boy was wearing something like the armor that Darien was wearing; yet his outfit was quite a sight to see.  
  
The second black haired girl had her cut at an angle in which the front had long hair and then was cut upwards and then down again in the back and had a pigtail behind her. Her eyes were a milky chocolate color and were had to resist looking at. She had a white bodice with a three- layered skirt (red on top, then dark red, then black). Her belt was a gold ribbon with a dark red star in the middle. She had boots that were mid thigh length and were black with a dark red stars around the top (she boots are round at the tops). The tints of dark red sorta looked like blood, according to Serena. Her back bow faded from red to dark red and had two black ribbons hanging from the back of her bow, while her front bow was fading from read to dark red and the front bow was held up by a dark red star that was half 3d with a flat backside. Her collar faded from red to dark red (inside out) and had two black stripes going around the edges. Her choker was black with a dark red star dangling from it. She had two round balls/puffs (like Eternal Sailor Moon) that sat on either side of her shoulders and were a transparent black and two dark red rolls at the ends. Her gloves were black and went mid upper arm (sorta looked like blood). Her tiara was quite strange; it looked like the other black haired girl' s tiara. It went all the way around her forehead (not over the hair) instead of pointing down. The rounded part was black and in the middle of it was a dark red star! She also had dark red eye shadow.  
  
The last girl figure had several bangs in her face and the rest of her hair was just below her shoulders and her pigtail reached her knees. Her green eyes narrowed as she watched Malachite's every move. Her outfit was more warrior like than senshi like. Her bodice was gold and was not like the others. She had three white layers to her skirt. Her belt looked like it was attached to the bodice when in fact it wasn't. Her belt was gold with a red star in the middle. She had a back bow that faded from yellow to orange and had two red ribbons hanging from it. Her front bow was the same expect it didn't have the extra ribbons, but had a half 3d red star with a flat backside. Her collar faded from white to yellow (inside out) and had two gold stripes instead of having black or silver around the edges. Her boots went mid thigh and were red with gold stars around the round tops. Her gloves were similar expect they went mid upper arm. She also had the balls/puffs sitting on her shoulders expect they were transparent gold with two red rolls at the ends. Her tiara was the same as the others, expect the round part was gold and had a red star in the middle. She didn't have a sword in her sword jacket, but she was holding a golden crystal ball like thing in her hand.  
  
The man didn't move, just stood there. He had black boots on that went halfway to his shin, dark gray tight pants on and a gold belt. His tight shirt was dark red. He had armor-rub-pad-like coverings on his chest that made him look muscular and gold like pads running off his shoulders that held a long black cape that was blowing behind him. On his hands were black gloves that went to the first knuckle on his finger. He was white skinned, with dark brown eyes and short black hair.  
  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Jadeite were wake. Sailor Venus took one look at the man and fell in love. Sailor Mercury tried scanning and typing to find out something about these figures. Sailor Mars was shocked and was trying to crawl over to Serena, the Moon Princess. Sailor Jupiter just stood there looking at the new figures. Malachite eyed the new figures.  
  
"So Malachite…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now you are going to pay for killing me," the rainbow senshi/warrior said.  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
"Okay, fine, one on one, you and…"  
  
The other figures backed up. "Don't even think about picking one of us."  
  
"Wasn't going to, just to see if you were backing out. And ME, Malachite."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The figure waited for Malachite's first move, while he waited for her.  
  
"Get on with it already!" Malachite shouted.  
  
A smirk appeared on the girl's face. The smirk grew into a smile. Then she vanished. Whack! She had blown a hard knock to Malachite's head.  
  
Malachite grew mad, "Why you little…" Malachite never finished because the figure knocked him into a wall and had a sword to his throat.  
  
"DO NOT KILL HIM!" screamed the other blacked haired girl.  
  
"I'm not goin' to."  
  
"Chill already, Solara." Said the blonde.  
  
"Grr," was Solara's response.  
  
Then Malachite disappeared. 


End file.
